Machines for manufacturing or repairing one or more of the components of constant velocity universal joints are well known. Thus, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,228 and 5,359,814 disclose a machine for regrinding such components which contains means for holding the component part, a grinding bit, a rotatable support means, a motorized grinding tool, means for adjusting the position of the motorized grinding tool in the Y axis and the Z axis, and a lubricating fluid injection system. The disclosure of each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
These prior art machines are not adapted to readily and efficiently grind the inner races of constant velocity universal joints.
It is an object of this invention to provide a grinding machine which can readily and effectively grind the inner races of constant velocity universal joints.